


Unbreakable Bonds

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Klaine, M/M, fairy!Klaine, fairytale!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: In response to prompt-a-klainefic KPRB:The Elwood and Neith Tribes are at odds with territory and must come to a compromise before war is declared. Kurt, Elwood’s diplomat, meets with Neith’s diplomat, Blaine, to reach a compromise. What they hadn’t counted on was a strong bond forming between them, and it could be the greatest thing to happen to their tribes, and each other.





	Unbreakable Bonds

Kurt landed on a high branch and stared down at the water. The water was the dividing line between the Elwood Tribe and the Neith Tribe. Kurt was the high diplomat of the Elwood Tribe and he was sent to negotiate a treaty. For centuries, the Elwood Tribe and the Neith Tribe had been at odds, almost to the point of war. Elwood’s current leader, Sue, had been able to retain some sort of peace with the Neith Tribe leader, Sam, but it was wearing thin.  
  
The long river of Nehir was the divider between the forest land and the waters. The Elwood Tribe controlled the forests and the lands while the Neith Tribe strictly dealt with watercourses and the falling rain. Nehir served as drinking water for the Elwood faeries, but lands were getting scarce. A fire had erupted many weeks ago and destroyed nearly half the lands and the forest. Their powers could help growth, but they could not make growth from nothing.  
  
Water would help further the growth and rebuild the forest. It would help provide new homes for the other faeries and the animals. To do that, both tribes would have to come together and rebuild it together. There were many disagreements between the two leaders. Over the course of several months, the Elwood Tribe and the Neith Tribe have tired, mostly quarreled, over territory with the hopes of saving the forest. That was why the diplomats, and only the two diplomats, were sent to negotiate.  
  
Kurt’s mission was to spend a total of five days negotiating a reasonable treaty with the Neith Tribe diplomat, named Blaine. On the fifth day, both tribe leaders would meet at the Nehir river with both diplomats to discuss a solution of a treaty, or a declaration of war.   
  
Kurt had never met the Neith Tribe diplomat, so he was not sure who to look for when he gazed upon Nehir. His eyes narrowed toward movement in the water. He was high up in the tree, so he couldn’t quite make out what the movement was. In an instant, it flew out of the water in a flutter of bright blue wings and landed smoothly on land.  
  
Kurt’s wings were bright green, as were the other Elwood faeries’. The color of a faerie’s wings signified their tribe. Green was Elwood’s Tribe, the color of the lands and forests. Blue was the Neith Tribe, for the color of water. Clear wings were the ones that were rare to see, because they only appeared on the nights of the full moon. They only appeared in the moonlight. Not even Sue had met a moon faerie before.   
  
Neith’s diplomat fluttered his wings. Drops of water flickered in different directions. He looked upward as he took a few steps forward.   
  
“I know you are up there. Come down, please.” His voice was low and gentle. He posed no threat to Kurt. After one more breath, Kurt fluttered his wings and slowly flew down to the ground to the root of the tree. He took a few steps away from the tree. Even if his voice didn’t sound threatening to Kurt, he still had to be cautious.   
  
There was no reason to be afraid. The faerie before him had the same pointed ears as Kurt and they were there for the same reason. For some reason, the more steps Kurt took toward him, the more relaxed and less afraid he felt.  
  
Was a bond forming between the two faeries? Kurt hadn’t felt a bond form before. A bond between friends and family was different from a bond formed by two different faeries. He wondered if the faerie before him felt it as well.  
  
“I am Blaine. Faerie diplomat of the Neith Tribe,” he introduced himself politely, with a slight bow of his head. Kurt returned the bow.  
  
“I am Kurt. Faerie diplomat of the Elwood Tribe,” Kurt responded. Blaine smiled at Kurt. His teeth were white and his eyes as bright as the green grass they stood on. Kurt’s eyes were as blue as the Nehir river. Most of the faeries’ eyes matched the color of their bright green wings. Kurt’s did not, and apparently, neither did Blaine’s. It was rare, according to Sue, but at least it wasn’t a terrible thing. Sue liked Kurt and thought of him as the most unique of the Elwood Tribe.  
  
There was a calming effect between him and Blaine. There was no bitterness, no hesitance, nor was there a fear of being so close to enemy territory. Perhaps a bond was formed between them. A peaceful bond. They stood in front of each other in a comfortable silence. Blaine was the first to speak again.  
  
“I suppose I shall go first. By request of the leader of the Neith Tribe, I am here in hopes of negotiating a reasonable treaty between our waters and your lands. We are only given five days to come to an agreement or there is a chance that there will be a territorial war and I am but a peaceful faerie and do not want a war.” Kurt took in a breath as he listened to Blaine intently on the intentions of the meeting.   
  
That’s where the bond formed. Both faeries did not want a war. What they wanted was a peaceful agreement so that both tribes could exist together.   
  
“I do not want a war. I believe we can come to a decision that would please both tribes,” Kurt added. There was a bond between them now.  
  
“To begin this, I propose that we speak to each other about our tribes. We should learn what each of us needs, and what terms are to be set. We will not interrupt each other, we will not yell, and if we come to a pass where an agreement cannot be made, we must adjourn for the hour or the day. Can you agree to this?” Blaine asked.  
  
“Yes. I agree to this,” Kurt answered.   
  
“I am happy to hear that,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him. “May I ask, do you feel a connection between you and me?”   
  
“I do!” Kurt’s eyes were wide as he let out a breath. “I have never felt a bond like this before. I believe that is a positive step for us.”   
  
“I could not agree more. So, I insist that you tell me about your tribe and your lands. I must admit that I have not gone beyond this point. I am most anxious to know about the forest, the lands and your tribe.” Kurt smiled warmly. His wings fluttered in excitement, which caused Blaine to chuckle.  
  
The two faeries felt a sudden drop in temperature. That meant night was upon them and they would lose precious light soon. There was a glow of blue around Blaine’s form, while Kurt’s was green.  
  
“It will be dark soon,” Kurt stated.   
  
“I don’t often get to see a sunset,” Blaine commented. Kurt’s wings fluttered again.  
  
“The branch I chose to slumber tonight has the perfect view. Would you like to see it with me?” Kurt asked anxiously. Blaine’s wings fluttered.   
  
“I would love that,” Blaine answered. Kurt smiled as he bit his bottom lip and pushed himself into the air and flew to the branch. Blaine let out a breath as he followed behind him. Kurt glowed a beautiful green color as he flew to the branch. It matched the leafy green attire he wore around his waist. Blaine wore something similar but his was more brown than green.   
  
Blaine flew up to the branch and landed right beside Kurt. His eyes widened at the beautiful sight before him. The sun was no longer a bright ball of light. It was glowing bright pink and spreading its color over the sky like a watercolor painting. The pink faded up into the sky. Not too much longer and the sun would be gone for the night and be replaced by the moon.  
  
Kurt looked at Blaine briefly. He was so enamored by the sunset. Kurt saw the sunset every evening and it never ceased to amaze him just how beautiful the Earth can be. The first day of negotiation was already over. Blaine tore his gaze away from the sunset and looked at the beautiful green glow that emanated from Kurt.  
  
“I look forward to spending the days with you and finding a solution,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled at Blaine.  
  
“As do I. Stay until the sun is gone?” Kurt asked.  
  
“I will.”  
  
***  
Day Two  
***  
  
Kurt did not sleep much that night. He was so anxious to see Blaine and to show him the lands, more specifically where the fire had destroyed the forest. Most of the animals had moved on because their homes were gone. It broke Kurt’s little heart when there was a mother doe crying for the death of her little one. Elwood faeries were marvelous at making things grow, but they could not bring back creatures who have left the world. It wasn’t done, nor was it possible. The most he could do for the doe was wish for her heart to heal and give her the strength to keep going.  
  
The doe left the forest with some of the other herd. Perhaps it was best. Most of the lands were dead. There was little to no life to help grow. Sue was most distressed about that and was desperate for the Neith Tribe leader, Sam, to cooperate with a peaceful treaty and offer help.  
  
Kurt pushed himself up into a sitting position as he looked to see the sun was rising. There was a cool breeze. That meant that it was early in the morning. The warmth would come later in the afternoon. Kurt was never too cold or too warm. He turned away from the sun to see Blaine shoot out from the water. He smiled as he fluttered his wings and flew to the ground. Blaine smiled as he held out his hands and faced his palms upward.  
  
“Are you thirsty?” he asked. Kurt watched as a watery orb formed slowly a float Blaine’s palms. Blaine stopped in front of Kurt, waiting for him to take the orb. Kurt hesitated but held out his palms and the orb floated from Blaine to Kurt. He looked at the orb full of floating blue water. Kurt learned his head forward and put his lips against the orb. Slowly, he brought his palms up so that it was like he was drinking the water from a goblet, an invisible goblet.  
  
The water was cold and refreshing as he traveled to the back of Kurt’s throat. He pulled away from the orb and it was half gone. He smiled as he offered the orb back to Blaine. Blaine held out his palms and the half orb floated back to Blaine. Once the orb was fully gone both faeries felt refreshed.  
  
“Shall we stay here or go somewhere else?” Blaine asked.   
  
“I would love for you to follow me. Would you do that for me? I will explain once we arrive and I know there are some beautiful berries we could eat once we arrive.” Kurt asked.  
  
“Of course. Lead the way,” Blaine answered. Kurt nodded as he flew into the air and Blaine followed behind him.  
  
***  
  
The flight was long. Blaine got to see Kurt’s green glow around him with tiny specks of green dots following behind. Blaine’s was the same except his was blue with blue specks. They passed by a few animals grazing in the lands. Sometimes Blaine grew a bit distracted when he saw some deer or even flying squirrels. He almost flew into one of them. Kurt gestured for Blaine to fly to the ground. They landed in tall green grass with a bushel in front of them.  
  
“This is the edge of the woods. Beyond this point is…well something of a tragedy. Before we continue, are you hungry? These are my favorite berries,” Kurt gestured to the bushel. Blaine saw nothing resembling a berry.   
  
“Where are they?” Blaine asked. Kurt smiled as he approached a branch. There was so much life in the branch so it was perfect. Blaine got to give Kurt a watery orb, now Kurt could give Blaine a berry. Kurt held onto the branch as he slowly turned his palm. A bright, pink berry formed the size of Kurt’s hand. Blaine watched in amazement as the berry grew and Kurt picked it from the branch.   
  
“These are called Rose Berries. They are among the sweetest berries in the forest. Try it,” Kurt urged. He gave the berry to Blaine. He took it and gazed at it. It was soft and firm in his hands. Blaine slowly sank his teeth into the berry. Juices dripped down his chin. Kurt was right. It was sweet like sugar as Blaine chewed his bite and swallowed it.   
  
“Oh…this is delicious,” Blaine said breathlessly. Kurt smiled as Blaine handed the berry back to Kurt so he could take a bite. Kurt bit into the berry and savored the sweet taste.   
  
“Blaine? How familiar are you with our forest?” Kurt asked. Blaine had whipped away the juices from his chin.  
  
“Hardly, I’m afraid. I do know that some animals have had to flee because of a fire,” Blaine answered. Kurt nodded. He gestured for Blaine to follow him through the bushel. They didn’t fly. Kurt lifted a branch to show Blaine the other side of the forest. Blaine’s eyes widened at the sight. He gasped.  
  
The grass was brown. Trees were black with no sign of life. The fields were completely brown and there was not an animal in sight. Blaine turned to Kurt to see a sparkle of wet in his eyes. Kurt always forgot just how emotional it was for him to see his forest so dead and so empty.   
  
“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine said sadly. They walked from green to brown. The brown grass nearly crumbled under their bare feet.  
  
“The fire was horrible. It spread all over the forest. We were thankful for the rain, otherwise the fire would have reached our homes, leaving us with nowhere to go. I have lost many friends,” Kurt explained. His wings were hanging down behind him as they walked.  
  
“Can you not help the forest grow again?” Blaine asked. It was a valid question. One Blaine asked because he wanted to know about the Elwood Tribe and their abilities to bring growth back.  
  
“We can only help grow life if there is life,” Kurt answered.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Blaine said.   
  
“Elwood faeries have the magic to help things grow. That’s why we are able to help a new planted seed grow into a beautiful tree, or help berries grow to their full sizes. There must be some form of life present. We cannot bring things back to life once they are gone,” Kurt explained.   
  
It made perfect sense. There was a cold breeze and it rustled through the dead grass and blew what was left away.   
  
“My heart breaks,” Blaine said.  
  
“So does mine. Can I ask how it is you control the rain? Why couldn’t the rain come sooner? Why couldn’t the rain put out the fire before half of my home was destroyed?” Kurt’s voice joked as tears fell down his cheeks. Blaine’s heart broke at the sight. He reached for Kurt’s hands.  
  
“Unlike the rivers and creeks, the rain is not so simple to control. And very much like your reason why you’re unable to grow the forest back, we cannot make rain appear out of thin air. If the rain did not come until much later, it means that the clouds were not ready or did not contain enough water to cause a rainfall. It is one of the things that even our leader cannot control. I am sorry, though.”  
  
Blaine’s grasp on Kurt’s hands tightened. The tears still fell down his cheeks. The sun was blocked by dark clouds. Blaine looked up and realized they were growing darker. That meant that there was a storm coming. It was going to be a big storm and a terrible one. Kurt looked up and saw the clouds.  
  
“We must go. The storm will stay but the rain will not fall here,” Blaine stated. There was not enough water in the clouds to make it rain over this part of the forest.   
  
“I am sorry for my…”   
  
“Do not ever apologize for your sadness. Do you know of someplace safe for us to stay?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.   
  
“The tree past the bushel. It was a place I used to stay when I was young. It’ll keep us dry,” Kurt answered. Blaine smiled at Kurt as they both flew before the first bolt of lightning hit the ground. Kurt flew toward a tree and into a small opening. As they flew into the opening, thunder roared as the rain fell in different parts of the forest. Blaine concentrated on some parts of the clouds. He managed to have some rain fall into the dead part of the forest, but it wouldn’t stay there.   
  
“The rain also has a mind of its own. It decides mostly where it goes,” Blaine said regrettably. Kurt nodded but he felt better knowing Blaine attempted to direct the rain.  
  
“I suppose we will be here for a while,” Kurt said.  
  
“The day is not wasted. Tell me more about your tribe. Tell me stories, and let me learn,” Blaine encouraged. Kurt smiled as they positioned themselves in a sitting position.   
  
“I hope you are patient,” Kurt said humorously. Blaine laughed as Kurt began to tell tales of his tribe. The storm eventually passed and the rain stopped, but Blaine listened to Kurt for the rest of the day and into the evening. He didn’t ask Kurt to stop, only to keep going.  
  
***  
Day 3  
***  
  
Blaine woke first. He and Kurt were still in the tree, and Kurt was still asleep and lying on Blaine’s chest. He smiled at the sleeping Elwood faerie. He learned so much from Kurt throughout the stormy night.  
  
It wasn’t difficult to understand why the two leaders could not come to an agreement. Sue was headstrong and took her land seriously, and anybody who disrespected it in anyway was an enemy of hers. Sam was the same way, only he was much more stubborn, and once he’d made a decision, it was difficult to change his mind.  
  
That’s why there was never a common bond formed between the two leaders. Kurt and Blaine already had that. They did from the first moment they saw each other. Blaine felt the bond grow into something more than just common. It was a bond that was building into a friendship one. He wondered if Kurt felt the same way.  
  
He learned about Kurt’s life as well, not just as a diplomat for the tribe. Kurt had so much passion and he talked sadly about the particular doe who lost her baby in the fire. Blaine held onto his hands as he cried. That’s when the bond became stronger. Blaine felt Kurt’s pain and sorrow.  
  
Blaine’s sole job was to be at his leader’s side and act as his right hand. He still had his family and a few friends, but being the leader’s diplomat left very little room for social occasions, like parties and bonding ceremonies. He felt Kurt stir and his wings fluttered upward. Kurt turned his head and opened his eyes.  
  
“Oh, my apologies!” Kurt quickly pushed himself off of Blaine’s chest and up to his feet. Blaine held up his hands and gave Kurt a reassuring smile.  
  
“No apologies needed, Kurt. I rather enjoyed it. We were both exhausted by the time the storm moved on and the sun set. I am rather hungry,” Blaine said. Kurt nodded.  
  
“I am as well. Shall we have a light breakfast before we continue?” Kurt asked. Blaine got up to his feet.  
  
“Yes, that would be lovely,” Blaine answered.  
  
“Blaine? I told you some things about myself that have nothing to do with my tribe history… Perhaps you could share some things about yourself? I would like to know more about you before we continue with our mission,” Kurt said gently.  
  
Kurt felt it too. The common bond was growing into a friendship one. That made Blaine smile.  
  
“I would love that.”  
  
***  
  
Kurt learned that Blaine rarely spent time out of his tribe territory. Flying through the forest and learning from Kurt was a real experience for Blaine. While Kurt had visited the river before, he had never seen any of the Neith Tribe watery lands.  
  
Blaine didn’t have any family. He had some friends, but no family. That made Kurt sad. It made Blaine sad as well. Kurt felt and overwhelming urge to make Blaine smile again. He wanted to see Blaine smile and be happy. After a little breakfast of blueberries, Kurt saw the smile back on Blaine’s face and his wings fluttered.   
  
“Kurt? I would like to take you through the waters,” Blaine said suddenly. That seemed to brighten his mood entirely.   
  
“Really? But isn’t it deep?” To get to the Neith Tribe, they would have to swim deep into the river until they came to another surface that led to the watery area. It was said that it glistened in the sun and animals could be seen drinking the water.   
  
“It is. With a simple spell, you’ll be able to breathe in the water, and I won’t leave your side,” Blaine promised. Kurt had no hesitation when he agreed. They flew through the forest and made it back to the Nehir River. There was a moment where Kurt couldn’t bring himself to go near the water.   
  
“Kurt?” Blaine asked, afraid that maybe Kurt had changed his mind and didn’t want to visit the watery lands. That fear quickly faded, though.   
  
“Blaine? Nobody knows this about me, but I have never swum before, so I don’t know how,” Kurt admitted. Blaine understood and took Kurt’s hands.  
  
“Don’t worry, I have you,” Blaine promised. He led Kurt into the water, never breaking eye-contact. Blaine led Kurt into the water. It was cool against Kurt’s legs. Shivers rushed through his body as he looked into Blaine’s honey-colored eyes. Once they were waist deep into the water, Blaine released Kurt’s hands and cupped his face. Blaine leanedis face just inches from Kurt’s. Their lips almost touched.   
  
What would it be like to be kissed? Kurt thought. How strong was the bond between them that Kurt wished Blaine would kiss him? He wondered if Blaine thought the same thing. Blaine let his mouth fall open and softly blew through his lips. A gust of blue went into Kurt’s mouth and nose. It wasn’t unpleasant; it was like breathing fresh air after a long and thunderous storm. Blaine removed his hands from Kurt’s face and took his hands again.  
  
“Step forward and let the water bring you in. I have you, I won’t leave you,” Blaine assured. Kurt nodded as he took a step. He felt the water slowly pull him in. Panic tried to rise out of him but Blaine grasped his hands tighter and the panic disappeared. The cool water brought Kurt all the way underneath, and instead of holding his breath, Kurt naturally breathed under water. His wings tried to flutter, but the water stopped them.   
  
Kurt looked up and realized that the sun was getting dimmer. They were being pulled down deep into the water. Blaine hadn’t released his hands. Blaine tugged on his arm gently to signal to go with him. Kurt kicked his feet as Blaine pulled him toward the bottom of the river. They came to a cave opening which Blaine guided him through. Kurt looked around the cave. It shined a bright blue. They rounded a corner and started swimming up. Kurt could see a bright light at the top. It wasn’t the sun, though.   
  
Once they made it to the surface, Kurt saw that he wasn’t in the forest anymore. It was cave-like, but the walls sparkled like the colors of a rainbow after a rainy day. Blaine pulled himself out of the water. He flew into the air and twirled in circles to dry off. Kurt flew and did the same thing. They landed on solid ground as Kurt continued to admire the scenery.   
  
“What do you think?” Blaine asked anxiously.  
  
“It’s beautiful. This is your home?” Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.  
  
“No. This is just a way to get there. Follow me,” Blaine instructed as he flew up. Kurt saw the glow of blue and followed him. Kurt wasn’t sure where they flew but he saw Blaine start turning in circles and before Kurt knew it, Blaine was flying on his back. Below him seemed like a dark sky with stars. Blaine smiled up at Kurt as he reached his hand down and saw the ripples. Kurt gasped at the sight. That was his intention; to see the look on Kurt’s face.   
  
Dots of blue flickered and disappeared on the surface of the water as Blaine flew upward. He paused in midair and Kurt halted. They were floating.   
  
“What is it?” Kurt asked. Blaine looked up.  
  
“The sky is beautiful, isn’t it?” Blaine asked. Kurt looked up and gasped again. It was the blue sky and the sun. It was like they were looking up at the sky under water. He could see the ripples from the little wind forming them. Kurt was enchanted by the sight. While he’d been occupied, Blaine had used his magic to bring the water below them up and surround them into a watery orb. It caught Kurt’s attention and he looked back at Blaine.  
  
“This is so amazing,” Kurt said breathlessly. The orb started to show watery images of animals above the water. Kurt turned in circles as his wings fluttered at the sight. It was so beautiful and so thrilling, until the images started showing the dead part of the forest. Blaine hadn’t meant to do that.   
  
“Kurt! I’m so sorry!” Blaine said right away as the orb fell apart and the water morphed downward. Blaine flew closer to Kurt and took a hold of his hands. “I wanted to show you…” Blaine tried to explain. Kurt wasn’t sad, nor was he angry. Instead, his mind was wandering.   
  
“Blaine?” Kurt interrupted.   
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I have an idea of how we could work out a treaty. It would take some detail and we only have two days left, but I believe it could very well work,” Kurt said urgently, but he was excited about it. Blaine adored the look of excitement on Kurt’s face. Their hands squeezed tight together.   
  
“Do you really?” Blaine asked. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him.  
  
“I do. We need to talk it out before we slumber tonight,” Kurt responded. Blaine nodded, but their hands did not separate.  
  
“All right, we will do that,” Blaine said softly. Their eyes locked as their hands felt warm. Neither one noticed that a glow of blue and green beamed around them. Half of Blaine’s glow was green and half of Kurt’s was blue.   
  
They felt it. Their bond was growing stronger. There was more than friendship, it was an attraction. Neither one was entirely sure, but they knew that the bond was there and the thought of letting each other go soon was unsettling. They had to let go, however. One hand released, but one stayed connected. Blaine led Kurt upward toward the watery surface. In an instant, they flew out of the water and landed back on the land.   
  
It was the same way Blaine arrived the first day he and Kurt met.  
  
Their hands were still locked together.   
  
“To explain what I have in mind, we have to fly back to the dead part of the forest,” Kurt stated, but instead of sounding afraid or sad, he sounded excited. Blaine loved that.   
  
“I will go wherever you wish, so long as we can find a solution,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled.  
  
“I wish that as well. Blaine?” Kurt asked before they flew off.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“If this solution does work out, please tell me that our time together won’t come to an end. I believe I would feel sad if I knew that this would be the last moment I got to spend with you,” Kurt admitted brokenly.   
  
“No, of course not! Oh, Kurt! I won’t let that happen. I do not want a war, but if it does happen, nothing will keep us apart. Our bond is strong,” Blaine said as he took Kurt’s other hand. The blue-green glow appeared again, and this time they noticed. Kurt felt assured that what Blaine said was true.   
  
They would never be apart, no matter if the tribes agreed with Kurt’s plan or not.   
  
“I believe you,” he said honestly. That made Blaine smile.   
  
“Take me to the dead part of the forest and tell me your plan,” Blaine said. Kurt nodded as this time, he took Blaine’s hand and led him to the land.  
  
***  
Day 4  
***  
  
It was brilliant and very much possible. They spoke about the plan all throughout the evening. The moon was high in the dark sky by the time Kurt and Blaine fell asleep. This time, Kurt awoke with Blaine sleeping beside him.   
  
The weight of Blaine on his body was comforting. Kurt still felt sleepy. He wasn’t sure how long ago the sun had come up. Blaine was still sound asleep and Kurt didn’t want to wake him. He wondered how long they could lie here like this. There was still some discussion to be had before tomorrow. On the fifth day, both leaders of the tribes were going to meet and listen to any solutions the diplomats had come up with.  
  
Blaine loved the idea and believed it could work well for both tribes. It would take a lot of team work from both tribes, but it would work.  
  
Blaine believed it would work because he believed Kurt.   
  
Kurt let out a long sigh. The bond between them was growing. It was so unfamiliar. Were bonds always so quick to form this way? He wondered if maybe he should speak with his tribe leader. For now, all he wanted to do was stay in this position, with Blaine.  
  
***  
  
Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the daylight hours, once Blaine was awake, talking about the plan in more detail. Before they knew it, the sun was setting. They sat high in a tree to watch the sky change colors. They sat together in silence, gazing at the beautiful view. Tomorrow would be the day when both leaders would arrive. A thought occurred to Kurt and he turned to Blaine. He wore a flowery crown Kurt had made for him and he refused to remove it.   
  
“Blaine?” Kurt asked softly. Blaine turned to Kurt as his wings stood straight up behind him.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Our bond… Would it bother your leader?” Kurt asked. Blaine took a moment to respond.   
  
“I want to believe it wouldn’t. I wish I knew for sure. Would your leader be bothered?” Blaine asked in return.   
  
“I too want to believe Sue would not be bothered. Perhaps our bond would help make our solution more desirable,” Kurt suggested. That was an idea that hadn’t occurred to either faerie. Perhaps their bond could be a wondrous thing for the tribes, not just them.  
  
Kurt couldn’t stop looking at Blaine. His heart raced at the sight of him. His wings fluttered as he floated toward Blaine. He was in midair with his face just inches away. When Blaine said nothing, or moved away, Kurt closed the gap between them. Their lips touched briefly. It was a warm kiss. Neither one had ever felt the lips of another. Kurt cupped the side of Blaine’s face as Blaine did the same to Kurt’s.   
  
Their wings fluttered and they both lifted up into the air. The sun was beautiful and dark pink. Clouds of purple and a sky of dark violet surrounded them as they continued to kiss. The same blue-green aura surrounded both of them as Blaine was the first to embrace Kurt around his waist. At the same time, they both pulled away from the kiss, not realizing that they were flying in midair and up in the high sky.   
  
How could they possibly care about that when they were with each other?  
  
***  
Day 5  
***  
  
Midday, Kurt and Blaine were back where they started, at Nehir river. They barely slept because all they could do was hold and kiss each other. They had to remember that their leaders were going to be present. They had to be diplomats right now. Sam was the first to arrive. Like Blaine, Sam emerged from the water and slowly landed on the ground. Sam had the brightest blue wings Kurt had ever seen. Blaine explained that their leader had the lightest and brightest wings of the tribe. His hair was bright yellow like the sun and his glow was as bright as his wings.  
  
“My dear Blaine, it’s wonderful to see you again,” Sam greeted him warmly. Blaine smiled at his leader and then turned to Kurt.  
  
“Your Leadership, I would love to introduce you to Elwood Tribe’s diplomate, Kurt.” Sam looked over at Kurt and greeted him with the same warmth as he did with Blaine. Sam paused for a brief moment and nodded.   
  
He knew.  
  
“A pleasure and an honor,” Sam said. “Has Sue not arrived yet?” Just as he asked, wings flapped slowly as a tall faerie woman landed gracefully on her feet. Sue’s wings were that of a larger shape of butterfly wings and were orange and black. Kurt explained that she and any kin of hers were the only ones with butterfly-like wings. That was because there were faeries that were born from flowers and their wings were different that of Elwood faeries. Sue also had yellow hair like Sam’s, but she stood taller.   
  
She turned to Kurt.  
  
“Hello, Kurt. The tribe has not been the same without you,” she said sweetly. She looked at him and Blaine and pondered, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Sue, I’d like you to meet Blaine, he is the Neith Tribe diplomat. We have been together the past few days, learning about our tribes, and discussing solutions for a treaty. I believe we have come to an excellent solution that will benefit all tribes involved, and avoid a war.”   
  
“It was Kurt who came up with the solution,” Blaine added. “I only helped work out the details.” Kurt smiled for a bit. Sue nodded and looked toward Sam.  
  
She knew.  
  
“Well, business first. What have you two come up with?” Sue asked. Kurt raised his hand and a transparent parchment rolled out like a map. It floated in midair as both leaders and diplomats circled the map. It was a map of the whole forest, including the dead part.   
  
“Your Leaderships, what I propose is that with the Neith Tribe’s help, we could work together to expand the Nehir river. We can create a path for it to flow freely and to the dead part of the forest. With the water supply, we can begin to help the part of the forest grow once again. The Neith Tribe has very little control of the rain, that is why the weather was of no help to us,” Kurt explained.   
  
Sam nodded sadly. Sue had the hardest time believing that sort of thing, that was one of the reasons the feud began.  
  
“I have witnessed it first-hand, Your Leadership. There was a storm that did not last very long in the dead lands. Blaine was able to bring a little water there, but where the clouds will not go, they will not rain.” Sue let out a long sigh, but she did not argue.  
  
“We could get the Elwood Tribe to help make a path,” Kurt started. He pointed to the map. “We could start here, where there will be no interruption.” Kurt pointed to a part in the forest that the Nehir river did not go through. That part of the forest could use the water, and there would be more growth for the animals. “And then we build a path through the dead lands and then back to here. We would be creating a full circle of river. We would not disturb its original path, just add to it. It would take a lot of work and effort from both tribes, but with this, we could work with the territory and help each other.”  
  
“This plan will work. The Nehir river will cooperate and allow us to add to its path without any disturbance. Even when it rains, it will go into the river and hydrate the lands and create new fields,” Blaine added.   
  
Both leaders stayed quiet.   
  
Sue looked at Sam. They continued to stare at one another for a very long while. For a moment, both diplomats thought that the idea wasn’t a good one. Kurt almost had a fear that they were planning on declining the offer and declaring war. As if Blaine sensed his fear, he reached over and took a hold of Kurt’s hand. Even though both leaders were aware of the bond, it was more evident when the blue-green glow appeared around them. Sam was the first to clear his throat to break the silence. Kurt and Blaine’s hands released and the glow was gone.  
  
“That is…a very wise and completely brilliant idea. I am ashamed that I have not thought of that myself. The Nehir river can add to its path and certainly save the dead lands of the forest. With that, it can also create new lands and new territory. I will agree to this, if the Elwood Tribe’s leader agrees,” Sam stated.   
  
Blaine’s wings fluttered at the news. He turned to Kurt, who was only partially relieved. Sue had not said anything yet. She stayed silent and examined the map, taking in her diplomat’s suggestion. After a moment of silence, her butterfly wings fluttered upward as she turned to Kurt.   
  
“I agree,” she finally answered. Kurt let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.   
  
“So, we are in agreement?” Blaine asked just to be sure.   
  
“Yes,” Sam confirmed.  
  
“Yes, we are. I’m happy to know you two came up with a solution. I believe we should iron out all the details and bring the tribes together to explain,” Sue said. “After that is done, we will discuss this very bright bond between the two of you.”   
  
Kurt looked down at the map, trying to hide the pink rising in his cheeks.   
  
“Yes, that will definitely be discussed,” Sam added.   
  
“Your Leadership…” Kurt started. Sue held up her hand and he stopped.  
  
“The treaty first,” she said firmly. Kurt nodded. He turned to Blaine briefly and gave him a half-smile.   
  
They had a lot of work to do.  
  
***  
  
Several days and nights had passed since the day Kurt and Blaine had come up with the solution. After that day, they had been separated to be with their tribes. The separation was hard for Kurt, and Sue could see it. Sue pulled him aside one evening when she saw the separation seemed to cause him more distress. The treaty was settled on and signed. Sue spoke to the tribe and there were no objections. She received word from Sam that he’d also spoken to his tribe and they’d agreed to the treaty.   
  
Sue flew with Kurt to one of the taller branches of a tree. This vantage point provided the perfect view of the sun and it was away from any crowd. Kurt landed on the branch as Sue stood and stared at the sun.  
  
“I understand that you are feeling distressed,” Sue started. Kurt let out a long sigh.   
  
“I am sorry that I can’t stay focused…”   
  
“I am not scolding you, Kurt. I understand your feeling of feeling incomplete. That will end tomorrow. It will be a very long day and a lot of work, but you will be with your other half again,” Sue said softly. Kurt felt some sort of relief at her words.   
  
“How could a bond be so strong in such a short time?” Kurt asked. Being away from Blaine tore at him. His heart ached for him. He longed to be close to him, to touch him, to kiss him again.   
  
Sue let out a tiny chuckle. She turned to Kurt. The last rays of the setting sun beamed brightly in the distance.   
  
“It is a mystery, but it happens. A bond so strong can grow rapidly. There was a bond between the two of you and it grew the longer you were with each other. It is a bond so strong that any separation feels like a part of you being pulled away and leaving you empty,” Sue explained. That was exactly how Kurt felt.  
  
“And I am sure that Blaine is feeling that emptiness as well. Our tribes are working together now. Once the Nehir river has set another course, we will be two tribes working as one. I do believe that to make the two tribes truly as one…a bonding ceremony between our two diplomats would truly seal them together.”   
  
Kurt’s eyes widened. His blue eyes were bright and glowing.   
  
“A bonding ceremony?” Kurt asked.  
  
“Sam and I have discussed this without your or Blaine’s presence. When the time is right for the both of you, and if you both agree, we will have a bonding ceremony and with the two of you, our tribes will be one,” Sue answered.   
  
“The morrow cannot come any sooner,” Kurt said softly. Sue smiled as they stood to watch the rest of the sunset in silence.   
  
***  
  
The Elwood Tribe gathered together and were given their places to be. Kurt, while he longed for Blaine, insisted that he be assigned to the dead part of the forest. He wanted to see personally that the Nehir river accepted the new path in the dead part of the forest and gave it life once again. Kurt was a powerful faerie, and naturally, Sue was the most powerful. It wasn’t a surprise when Sue flew over into the dead part of the forest with Kurt.   
  
“Sam and Blaine have arrived. They will be here in the forest soon,” Sue stated. Kurt’s heart leapt at the sound of Blaine’s name.  
  
“I would think that the leader and the diplomat of the Neith Tribe would be at the river,” Kurt said once he channeled his mind away from Blaine.   
  
“They will. And once that has begun, they will come to this part to check if the river will come through here without a problem,” Sue explained. That made sense. That meant that he really wouldn’t see Blaine until much later in the day. As painful that sounded, he could feel Blaine close to him, even though he was nowhere in sight. The ache was slowly subsiding.   
  
“Kurt? We need to begin,” Sue instructed. Kurt nodded. They flew up into the air, but not very far from the ground. They held their hands out with their palms facing the ground.   
  
“Remember, you’re helping it, not commanding it.” Kurt nodded. That was first rule she taught him when he was younger. Help grow, not command it. His eyes closed and he took a breath. A green glow shined through his hands. Tiny green dots dropped to the ground and latched onto the dead grass. The dots fell more as they slowly started helping the dead grass spread apart. The ground was dry, so when it began to split, Kurt didn’t have to open his eyes to see the dryness, he could hear it cracking.   
  
Sue helped. She could feel how painful it was for the land to be split like this. But it was for her land, it was for the good and it was for the growth. The land was in pain, but it complied with Sue and Kurt. Kurt felt it too. The images of the doe who lost her baby came to him. He tried to keep his concentration, but he was losing it. The land felt it and it was starting to fight back.   
  
Sue opened her eyes and saw a single tear falling down Kurt’s face. Sue was never good with dealing with emotions; hers or those of members of her tribe. She knew how much the doe losing her baby had affected Kurt. Sue wanted to let her diplomat to step aside, but this was an important mission, one that he had thought up.   
  
She didn’t have to say anything, however.  
  
She saw Blaine fly toward Kurt and link his hand with Kurt’s. The glow turned into a blue-green color. Kurt let out a breath and he began to relax. The land stopped fighting and continued to split.   
  
Kurt and Blaine’s fingers laced together. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine floating beside him. The land cooperated fully with them together. Blaine held out his free hand and soon Kurt could see the river slowly acclimating with an added path. The Nehir river accepted its new path as it freely flowed through the new way. Blaine guided the river with Kurt’s help.   
  
Sue dropped her hands when she saw the river flow so freely and willingly through the newly made path. Her heart leapt at how natural and beautiful it was. New growth would take a little time, but she looked forward to the days where they would be able to make the forest grow once more. She looked at her diplomat. His eyes were still closed as he slowly lowered his hands.   
  
“Open your eyes,” Sue said gently. Blaine gave Kurt a gentle squeeze. Kurt opened his eyes and let out a breath. The plan had worked.   
  
“It worked…” Kurt said breathlessly.   
  
“You had doubts?” Blaine teased. Kurt laughed a little as he slowly flew down to the ground. Blaine followed and they landed in the dead grass. Kurt watched the river flow. The soil was being fed and looked so much more healthy than before. Sue flew over towards where Kurt and Blaine stood and landed beside Kurt.   
  
“Your plan was a success. You should be very proud,” Sue stated. Kurt didn’t release Blaine’s hand.   
  
“We still have a lot to do to bring this forest back,” Kurt said. Sue nodded.  
  
“Yes, we do. In the meantime, we need to let the Nehir river get acclimated to its new path and begin to give life to the land. That being said, we should locate Sam so that we might discuss a possible bonding ceremony,”   
  
Sam had spoken with Blaine about a bonding ceremony and the thought had uplifted him so much. The way Kurt’s wings fluttered and the look on his face meant that he loved the idea just as much.   
  
“Sam said he would find us here,” Blaine stated.   
  
“Then we will wait for him here,” Sue confirmed. “I am going to check on the further path. Please, wait here for Sam and I will return.” Without waiting for a response, Sue flapped her butterfly wings and flew off. As soon as she was gone, Kurt turned to Blaine and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine was stunned for a mere second before he wrapped his arms around Kurt. He missed him so much.  
  
The glow around them shined brightly. Kurt pulled away from the kiss slowly.   
  
“We can’t be separated again,” Kurt said softly.   
  
“I agree,” Blaine responded.   
  
“As do I,” another voice said. Both Blaine and Kurt pulled away from each other at the sound of the familiar voice. Blaine turned to see Sam standing behind him with a warm smile and his arms folded across his chest.  
  
“Your Leadership,” Blaine said.   
  
“The Nehir River is happy. It will only be a matter of time before this part of the forest comes to life again. I am happy to see that we were able to come to some sort of agreement. I am most happy to see a bond as bright and strong,” Sam commented. Blaine was about to make a response when butterfly wings flapped behind Kurt. Sue landed and walked gracefully toward the two diplomat faeries.  
  
“The course is complete, well done,” she said. “Now that we have completed this task, a new one is to be made. I believe the night of the next full moon would be a suitable time for a bonding ceremony. Who knows? Perhaps we will see moon faeries and they will bless the bond,” Sue suggested.   
  
Neither one cared when the bonding ceremony would take place, just so long as they were never away from each other again.  
  
***  
  
The Elwood and Neith Tribes gathered together at the Nehir River the night of the full moon. The brightness of the full moon reflected off the water as Kurt and Blaine flew over the water and joined their hands together. Sue flew on one side while Sam flew on the other. With Blaine and Kurt’s hands clasped together, Sue cupped one pair of clasped hands and Sam the other.   
  
“On this evening of the full moon, as the leader of the Neith Tribe, joined with the Elwood Tribe, I give my full blessing for this bond. This bond signifies a special connection that can never be broken. You will be put to many tests, but your bond will never falter. You are friends, companions, lovers, and partners.” Sam looked toward Sue.   
  
“On this evening of the full moon, as the leader of the Elwood Tribe, joined with the Neith Tribe, I give my blessing for this bond. You minds, your souls, and your bodies are one. There will obstacles that will make you question yourselves. Listen to each other, listen to the bond that brings you together. It will never lie.” At the end of Sue’s words, a green glow circled around her hands and a blue one circled around Sam’s.   
  
Glows of blue and green surrounded the river from the other tribe members. A bright ray of moonlight shined down as blue specks flickered around the newly bonded diplomats. Sue and Sam released Kurt and Blaine’s hands. It was time to kiss to officially seal the bond. Kurt and Blaine leaned toward each other and kissed lightly on the lips. A tiny blue speck landed on Kurt’s forehead and one on Blaine’s.   
  
Sue smiled at the sight as a few more specks glittered around them. Kurt and Blaine broke the kiss and held each other’s hands.  
  
“You have been blessed by the moon faeries,” Sue said.   
  
“A true blessing. Shall we start the celebration?” Sam asked loudly. A round of cheers sounded as the sound of music blared from different sides. Sue and Sam landed on the ground while Kurt and Blaine continued to float with each other.   
  
“Shall we join them?” Kurt asked. Blaine could see Kurt’s blue eyes grow bright into the night. His wings shimmered and the glow around them never subsided.   
  
“Fly with me briefly? I want to show you something,” Blaine asked. “I only discovered it a few days before. I wanted to save it as a gift for you.” Kurt was curious as he followed Blaine away from the ceremony. The music slowly faded behind them as they flew further and further away from the tribe members.   
  
Blaine landed on a nearby tree and held out his hand to Kurt. Kurt took it as he landed beside Blaine. The moon’s light peaked through the leaves and downward to where Blaine gestured. The blue specks of the moon faeries were glittering toward one particular area. Kurt let out a small gasp.   
  
The doe. It was the doe that lost her baby.   
  
She was bathing a new baby. The tiny dots pecked lightly on the doe’s forehead, and the new fawn. Kurt knelt down as he watched in amazement.   
  
“She is being blessed,” Kurt said in a whisper.   
  
“She looks happy,” Blaine said. Kurt turned to Blaine and gripped his hand.  
  
“Oh, Blaine! This means so much to me. You have no idea,” Kurt said in a choked-up voice. “Thank you!”   
  
Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and kissed him. Blaine cupped Kurt’s face as he slowly pulled away from the kiss.   
  
“You’re so welcome. I’m sure you will want to…” Blaine started.  
  
“Not while she is bathing her fawn. Perhaps tomorrow. I want to be with you,” Kurt interrupted with a pleading voice. Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt once more.  
  
“Shall we?” he whispered. Kurt nodded as they looked at the doe one last time before they flew away to enjoy more of the celebration, and later that evening, each other.


End file.
